Again?
by DarkKitKat
Summary: This is my one-shot between SesshomaruXKagomeXSakura from my fanfic Blind Companionship. You won't be confused if you read it without reading my fanfic. LEMON WARNING. Adults only. If you don't like three-somes then I wouldn't read it...


**Here is the 3-some as I promised.  
For those of you who may be reading this without reading my fanfic:  
*Kagome is blind because of Inuyasha.  
*Sakura is a maid I made up  
**

* * *

Kagome woke up with the sun in her face; the warmth making her smile. Sighing when she couldn't see, the Miko stood up. Feeling the kimono on her body she expanded her power and walked to the window to sit as a knock was heard.

"Come in," Kagome called. Sakura poked her head in and walked into the room followed by Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru took in her form. Messy hair and puffy lips from sleep, skin slightly a glow from the morning sunshine and he couldn't be more turned on. Feeling the heat rise in the room Kagome shifted in her seat, stretching out her power to see that Lord Sesshomaru was slowly stalking toward her like she was prey.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered. Her body feeling hotter with his each step forward.

"Yes, Ka-go-me?" Lord Sesshomaru drawled the syllables out in the shell of ear, licking the lobe.

Completely losing any thought she could have possessed at that moment, she leaned in closer. Taking that as a yes to continue he kissed a path down her neck, sucking as he went until he got to the collar of her kimono. Pulling it down just an inch to tease, he placed a final kiss before capturing her lips. Kagome kissed him back feverishly, fisting her fingers in his hair and pulling him down to her level.

He growled in approval and brought her closer. Kagome stood on her tiptoes devouring his mouth. He smirked into the kiss until Kagome scratched down his back. Delicious shivers went down his body and he slipped the kimono from her small body. Feeling the wind on her naked body Kagome brought herself closer. Lifting her up, Lord Sesshomaru held her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pressing her against the wall he moved her neck to the side, and sucked hard.

Kagome's legs tightened around his waist as wave after wave of pleasure racked her body, soaking her puss. Letting out a loud moan the Miko pressed herself closer to him. Smiling as he broke away, hearing the soft whimper he could see a large black bruise appear. Kagome, not able to control what she was doing, pulled him closer with both arms and bit his lower lip before kissing him and rubbing herself against him.

Setting her down he took off his shirt and before he could take his pants off, Kagome was kissing a path down his chest to each nipple where she would stop before twirling her tongue around its peak and biting the tip before continuing her path.

Eyes dark the demon lord returned the favor, stopping her, he took a nipple into his mouth and suckled earning a loud gasp and moan from the woman.

Sakura watched as he sucked, her own fingers pinching and twisting at her own nipples, moaning out loud both women cried out, "Mmmm please!"

Lord Sesshomaru switched nipples as his fingers danced just outside her womanhood, teasing the lips. Beginning to fidget just to end his torture Kagome whimpered and thrust her hips forward, needing to help the ache that had been building inside her. Giving into her need he slipped a digit inside, feeling the wet heat seeping from her body. They both moaned from the feeling. Kagome cried out when he began to tease her clit.

"S-Se-Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed.

He moved his finger at a faster pace as he slipped a finger into her tight core. Kagome jumped and moaned, her head thrown back from the feeling.

Kagome saw Sakura sitting on the bed naked, legs spread, watching as she imitated what they did. Kagome extended one arm. "Come here," She said huskily.

The demoness licked her taste off her finger before walking over to the Miko. Kagome pulled Sakura's head down and kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth, bringing her close as she arched her back from the feelings Lord Sesshomaru was giving. He watched them kiss, stroking himself with one hand while the other fingered Kagome until she broke from Sakura's lips to scream out her release.

Knees weak, Kagome gave way, and fell into Lord Sesshomaru. Who smirked before lying down and pulling Kagome toward him. Placing her above his mouth to clean her up with his tongue, Kagome shook as her body wracked with pleasure from her orgasm and the new pleasure of his tongue. Kagome took Sakura's arm and pulled her closer, bringing a nipple into her mouth and swirling her finger around Sakura's clit. Sakura was all moans as she gripped Kagome's head to keep her at her breast.

Kagome feeling a certain someone was being left out flicked Sakura's nipple one last time before biting it. Standing up she walked the short distance to Lord Sesshomaru's lap. Undoing his belt she slid his pants slowly down his legs, teasing him with the cool air. Kagome stared at his half erect dick. Licking from base to tip, she earned a low moan and hiss from the man under her.

Sakura got on her hands and knees and kissed Lord Sesshomaru, tasting Kagome on his tongue and lips. Licking his balls Kagome sucked one into her mouth, making Lord Sesshomaru thrust upwards. Licking the tip, she teased the base with her fingers before taking him into her slowly, using her tongue to lick up the underside as she sucked. Gripping her hair she sped up the pace, bobbing her head up and down his shaft earning growls of pleasure.

"Oh fuck! Kagome!" He huskily got out before he threw his back, basking in the pleasure.

Sakura walked behind Kagome and inserted to fingers into her puss and began to pump her hard, making the girl move. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't handle it long before he pushed her off. Kagome looked up at him, his hard erection standing proud. Pulling Sakura away, he pinned her down before slipping his hard throbbing dick into her tight pulsing puss. Crying out, Kagome kissed her. While Kagome played with Sakura's nipples, Lord Sesshomaru thrust into her harder and faster with each thrust of his hips.

"Oh God! Oh God! Yes! Yes!" Sakura screamed.

Lord Sesshomaru dug his nails into her hips and changed directions making the demoness cry out. Kagome began circling her clit.

"Eat her," Lord Sesshomaru ground out between thrusts.

Sakura pulled Kagome forward and grasped her thighs before attaching her lips to Kagome's clit. Kagome bent forward and continued to suck her clit. Lord Sesshomaru lifted the girls and switched holes. Pounding into Sakura's ass, she screamed before she inserted two fingers into Kagome and continued sucking.

Sakura came hard, her entire body shaking before going limp. Kagome came right after Sakura, breathing hard she looked up at Lord Sesshomaru; his eyes dark as he watched the pleasure wash over their faces. Pulling out he pumped his shaft in front of Kagome's face and opened her mouth. Lord Sesshomaru came in Kagome's mouth, swallowing she looked up at him.

The three laid there panting.

"Again?" Sakura smirked.

* * *

**Okay how was my first lemon scene? :) Lemme know :)**


End file.
